


Go back to sleep

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Mystery Stories, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Ньют узнает, что обскур прячется в центральном парке.





	

_Мара. В славянской мифологии — призрак, привидение. В европейской мифологии — злой дух, демон, садящийся по ночам на грудь и вызывающий дурные сны, сопровождающиеся удушьем под весом демона. Может являться в обличии черных бабочек. В древности люди верили в Мар, темных хранителей деревень, которым приносили кровавые жертвы и просили охранять от кошмаров. После жертвоприношений Мары охраняли скот, отгоняли от деревень хворь и стерегли урожай. Если же жители деревни обижали Мару, то, согласно легендам, деревня быстро сгорала или все ее жители умирали от страшных болезней в течение короткого времени._

 

Эту зиму Ньют ждет с особым тревожным нетерпением — на протяжении всего ноября он раз в несколько дней перемещается в Нью-Йорк порталом, после которого страшно мутит, и бродит по окраинам парка по колено в холодной жиже, в которую превращается размокшая от ледяных дождей земля. Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, он старается найти то, что так досадно упустил месяцем ранее, уже начав приручать, но вместо обскура находит только слишком тихие, испуганные деревья и нечто, живущее в темных закоулках, где с наступлением сумерек не зажигаются фонари.  
Еще даже не успев войти в парк впервые после возвращения, Ньют уже чувствует — _что-то не так_ , не правильно, здесь его ждет слишком многое — то, к чему он пока что не готов.

Но он все равно продолжает идти, даже когда горло перехватывает судорогой, а на глаза наворачиваются неожиданные слезы, теплом стекая по щекам. Он покорит это явление так же, как покорял всех остальных своих тварей — пусть через шрамы, ночные кошмары и непонимание вначале, он в итоге добьется своего.

«В этих местах поселилось что-то жуткое», — пишут ему те, кому он привык верить, и от того, как дрожит в испуге чужой почерк, у него на загривке волосы встают дыбом. Буквы — черные, красные, иногда — зеленые, кочевряжатся, пляшут строчки, _и тени в этом парке не такие_ , как привык видеть Ньют. Цепляясь за подошвы его ботинок, они тащатся следом, подглядывая, подслушивая, выведывая каждый его шаг, сколько бы Ньют ни старался стряхнуть их, у него не выходит.

Не поют в парке больше редкие птицы, с еловых веток не падает снег от неловких вертлявых белок; здесь все будто и не дышит вовсе — замершее, зажавшее рот в страхе, и первые визиты Ньют с трудом выдерживает несколько часов.

Шагая по тем же самым парковым дорожкам что и медленно прогуливающиеся не-маги, он выглядит абсолютно иначе – собранный, встревоженный, он просчитывает каждый шаг, не привлекая к себе внимание только потому, что приходит в темное время суток. Мрак прячет его в себя с такой тщательностью, обволакивая, завиваясь вокруг туманными кольцами, что, потратив однажды целую ночь на попытку разогнать все это, Ньют в какой-то момент привыкает и перестает обращать на это внимание. Будто это – не странное явление, никогда не встречавшееся ему прежде, а раздражающий тревожный звук, который он слышит на грани сна.  
_Словно чужое дыхание в комнате, в которой он до этого спал в одиночестве._

— Не бойся меня, прошу тебя. Я не причиню зла, — уговаривает он мрак аллей, сжимая и разжимая руки, и ладони у него потеют впервые за несколько лет. 

Даже при виде драконов он не дышал так сбито — парковые дорожки будто затягивают его в себя с каждой минутой все сильнее, гравий скользит под ногами, оживая, тени от деревьев сдвигаются, скользя по лицу, и каждый раз, вздрагивая, Ньют думает про себя о том, что все это никак не должно быть настолько осязаемо.

_Будто кто-то распахнул окно, то самое, что прямо над его кроватью, и теперь легкий тюль гладит его лицо, иногда соскальзывая на шею, отчего по всему телу бегут мурашки._

Когда он пытается увернуться от всего этого, тени тянутся к ногам, медленно и жутко, словно щупальца, и каждый раз его начинает двигать, тянуть прочь с вытоптанных тропинок. Опавшая листва, серая от заморозков, не скрипит, когда он топает ногами, стряхивая тени. Стволы деревьев, за которые он изредка цепляется пальцами, стремясь хоть пару минут постоять на месте, кажутся накрахмаленными простынями, изрезанными складками. Лед на них – пуховый, слишком легкий для настоящего, а мрак затекает Ньюту сквозь пальцы, отцепляя его от опоры, отгибая пальцы, и к утру он неизменно находит на ладонях новые царапины, которые, впрочем, не спешат заживать.

— Ты не хочешь этого, — у Ньюта не дрожит только голос и губы — все остальное тело трясет так, будто он в страшной лихорадке, в Хогвартсе, на четвертом курсе, лежит в медпункте и кашляет огнем, подхватив драконью оспу.

К началу декабря выпадает первый снег, и на нем становится видна кровь — она бурыми росчерками _проступает_ то тут, то там, _как следы от ремня на ладонях Криденса_ , но ничего конкретного по прежнему нет, как нет и костей, и Ньют впервые по утрам вместо своих же ночных записей читает газеты, внимательно вглядываясь в колонку со срочными новостями — но люди пропадают и находятся мертвыми из-за Гриндевальда, кто-то исчезает из своих квартир, кто-то — с работы или по пути домой, но никак не в парке, это помогает Ньюту продержаться до морозов в относительно бодром состоянии духа.

На то, что теперь от него шарахается большая часть животных, он старательно не обращает внимания, моясь после возвращения по часу, стремясь выпарить из кожи сладкий запах гниения и мороза, который не вымыть из волос и не соскоблить с тела, как бы он ни старался.

К середине декабря кряжистые срезы на деревьях вдруг тихо скрипят, раскрываясь, и парк начинает всматриваться в Ньюта так же пристально, как он смотрел в него до этого. Это обстоятельство настолько шокирует его, что он бродит по бурому от крови снегу до самой темноты, отмахиваясь от теней, привычно дергающих его за штанины, и разговаривает уже скорее не с тем, кто живет на этой территории, а с самим парком. С тьмой в конце аллей, с качающимися кронами, до которых, он точно уверен, не долетает ветер, с корнями деревьев, что так любят лезть ему под ноги, с незамерзающей тиной у самой воды и низким мостиком, под которым постоянно _что-то чавкает_.

— Я читал что-то похожее в самом детстве! На самом деле ты добрее всего этого, я знаю! 

Парк подхватывает его крик и прячет среди деревьев, эхо играет в салки, и Ньюту действительно стоит больших трудов не вздрогнуть, когда у его уха нечто бесплотное вздыхает его же голосом, изломанным и потускневшим, но все равно принадлежащим до этого только ему одному:

«Я знаю», — тяжелый снег падает ему под ноги, отвлекая, затылку становится тепло и влажно, но осмотреть себя Ньют решается только по возвращении в теплый дождливый Лондон — там он долго разглядывает покрытую кровью ладонь, вычесывает бурые застывшие комки из волос и залечивает затылок — там рваная рана до самой шеи, но он _не чувствует ее_.

В зимнем участке его чемодана теперь гнездится целая стая чернокрылых бражников, и, потратив три ночи на поиск и прочтение нужных старинных сказок, Ньют кормит их слегка подгнившим мясом с кровью.

Парковые тропинки продолжают принимать его в себя с дикой легкостью, не спеша выпускать обратно, но за эти пару месяцев Ньют успевает выучить все дороги, верные и не очень, и выйти теперь может даже с закрытыми глазами. 

— Вспомни Модести. Она спрашивала о тебе, — решается он однажды, под самое Рождество, и от того, как начинают скрипеть ветки, догадывается, что попал в цель. Во тьме вспыхивает красным — раз, второй, что-то задушено хрипит у самой земли, стучит шагами в его сторону, но все затихает, так и не показавшись на глаза. Едва заметив движение позади себя краем глаза, Ньют быстро аппарирует до того, как ветка успевает рассечь его напополам. Отделавшись тупым ударом в плечо и парочкой сильных синяков, он вновь просиживает всю ночь за книгами, пристрастившись пить бодрящее зелье вместо кофе — стоит ему заснуть, и вместе со сном приходит удушье, сладким бархатом забивающее ему легкие, и теперь Ньют предпочитает не спать вовсе. 

«Нью-у-у-ут», — холодом выдыхает ему пруд при встрече и кажется, что под водой кто-то сидит, кто-то, кто хочет, чтобы Ньют нырнул под лед с головой. Скрипят корни деревьев, трещат сучья, будто насмехаясь, крови на снегу так много, что Ньют постоянно боится найти окоченевшее тело под одной из елей. Дубы смотрят на него белыми бельмами срезов, шурша прошлогодней листвой там, куда он еще даже не успел наступить, в темноте нор копошится что-то, о чем Ньют отчаянно не хочет думать.

Есть твари, которых он не хочет приручать.

Начав сходить с ума от усталости и очертаний черных ладоней, что теперь повсюду, куда бы он ни ступил — на дверях библиотек и окнах трамваев, на его любимом пледе и на ручке ведра внутри чемодана, Ньют возвращается в парк с приходом сильных морозов, надеясь на то, что обскур, наконец, соберется воедино. Ему, по-хорошему, давно стоило уехать куда-нибудь в тепло и забыть обо всем раз и навсегда, но что-то будто держит его здесь. 

_Будто сон, приснившийся под утро, который он страшно хочет досмотреть до конца._

Ему настолько плохо от усталости, что он почти не осознает себя в пространстве — идет по привычным тропам, не прислушиваясь к шепоту вокруг себя, не вглядываясь, стараясь даже не дышать глубоко, он не сразу понимает, что совсем не чувствует своих пальцев.  
Они будто ватные, решает он, поднося ладони к лицу, и даже на таком расстоянии ему чудится, что кожа пахнет бодрящим зельем и кофе. Ветер, неспешно гуляющий между стволами деревьев, приносит с собой знакомое теплое ощущение колкости, пледо-одеяльное ощущение, которое заставило бы Ньюта насторожиться, будь он чуть менее вымотанным.

Криденс лежит под старой елью на опушке, среди снега и черных корней. Узнав знакомый силуэт, Ньют резко дергается в его сторону, но все его движения замедленные и будто не доходящие до конца — он старая шарнирная кукла, которую давно никто не смазывал. Криденс под толстым слоем снега — словно силуэт подо льдом, и для того, чтобы выкопать его, Ньюту приходится упасть на колени.

Когда Ньют касается своими пальцами снега, тот не тает, но единственное, что сейчас важно для него — Криденс, ледяной и тихий, весь в белом и молчаливом одиночестве. Кожа на руках у Ньюта красная от вечных переохлаждений, покрытая старыми шрамами и ожогами, исцарапанная мраком, тонко-тонко, будто иглами, и каждый раз, стоит ее намочить — ему ужасно неприятно. Но не в этот раз — потому что он _ничего не чувствует_.

— Сейчас-сейчас! Я вытащу тебя и отогрею, все будет в порядке, вот увидишь! — он заполошно дышит, и хоть вокруг очень холодно, воздух не идет паром от его дыхания. Заметив это в какой-то момент, Ньют удивленно вскидывает голову, стоя на коленях, и темные верхушки елей тянут его взгляд к небу — туда, к пляшущим в хороводе облаками. Ньюту пьяно и тревожно, но Криденс — тот самый Криденс, которого он звал все эти дни — перед ним, и сейчас на остальное попросту нет времени.

Освободив Криденса от снега, Ньют тянет руки, чтобы поднять его, но останавливается — ему невероятно душно, воздуха не хватает, и он попросту не хочет причинить Криденсу еще больший вред.

«Ну же», — тихо выдыхает пространство перед ним, и, будь Ньют более внимательным, обязательно заметил бы — под Криденсом совсем нет снега — одна прелая листва и черная, влажная земля, что никак не может замереть и остановиться на секунду — она вся пульсирует, перетекая из одной формы в другую, шурша листьями, но все это слишком тихо и плавно для того, чтобы привлечь внимание.

У Криденса мокрые взъерошенные волосы на затылке и белая кожа с синим отливом — будто он попал под дождь в новой синей мантии, и та, намокнув, раскрасила его разводами. Волосы не отросли с момента их последней встречи — все такие же короткие и выбритые чуть ниже затылка. Позвонки натягивают кожу так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот и она порвется. Единственное, что хочется Ньюту при взгляде на чужое голое тело — накрыть своим пальто и согреть, поднять скорее с земли, но что-то словно останавливает его.

В воздухе пахнет гнилью, но кроме этого — еще чем-то, чем-то _невероятно знакомым_ , и это знание копошится на краю сознания Ньюта, пачкая пальцы пыльцой и перебирая сотнями маленьких лапок.

«Жизненный цикл бражников составляет 30-45 дней», — у той книги, Ньют помнит, были мятые у углов страницы и совсем расклеившаяся обложка. Он как раз хотел починить ее после всего этого, даже заказал специальные материалы в лавке для починки старых фолиантов.

Волосы на лбу у Криденса мокры так же сильно, как и на затылке. Но здесь они не вьются — только распадаются слипшимися лучами, трескаются, и это последнее, что успевает заметить Ньют, потому что ниже челки он не видит уже ничего.  
Ни глаз, ни носа, ни губ — у Криденса нет лица, только чернильные разводы да царапины — такие же, как у Ньюта на руках. 

«Демоны сна воруют внимание, отвлекая свою жертву, невидимой пеленой покрывают глаза, затемняют им рассудок, чтобы сбить с дороги и завести в опасное место, скрыть то, что находится перед глазами» — об этом Ньют рассказывал на ЗОТИ в конце второго курса, и в учебнике рядом с краткой сноской с описанием была всего одна картинка: там, на посеревшей от времени странице, была нарисована обычная бабочка в окружении тьмы.

«Все это сон» - вертится у Ньюта в голове, но это знание размытое, нечеткое. Он словно смотрит на самого себя со стороны, силясь разглядеть детали, но ресницы закрываюсь весь обзор.

Голова Криденса лежит у него на коленях. 

«Пожалуйста, проснись!» - ему еще никогда не было настолько страшно.

Он пытается отдернуть руки, но понимает, что уже слишком поздно — бледная кожа под его бесчувственными пальцами меняет плотность, сдвигаясь, распахиваясь, и, лопнув с тихим звуком, расходится сотней чернокрылых бабочек. Ньют, потеряв точку опоры, враз утратив все ориентиры и цели, растратив весь кислород на один единственный короткий удивленный выдох, проваливается вперед, все дальше в темноту, и никак не может остановиться, будто в коротких ночных кошмарах — чувство падения с огромной высоты ветром свистит в ушах, гладит пальцы мягкими бархатными крыльями, кровью капает на простыни, белые и холодные, будто снег в лесу. 

Зима уходит и приходит вновь, но он уже не просыпается.


End file.
